The present invention relates to a collapsible trunk storage system by which the trunk or rear area of a vehicle can be conveniently divided into separate storage areas.
With the recent popularity of mini vans, vans, hatchbacks and other vehicles which have a relatively flat trunk area with little confinement of packages placed therein, there exists a need for a system by which, when needed, provides individual storage areas for segregating and supporting items such as grocery bags and the like and yet, when not needed, can be folded flat, occupying little space, so that the storage device need not be removed from the vehicle. Several relatively complicated, interlocking storage devices have been proposed including those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,226,348; 4,718,584; 5,025,964; 5,161,700; and 5,535,931. Although these storage devices serve to provide segregation and support for individual items, they tend to be somewhat complicated, expensive and are not easily converted between stored and use positions. Thus, there exists a need for an inexpensive, durable, easy-to-use and compact storage system for dividing the rear storage area of vehicles for the convenience of the user as well as facilitating the support, of items during transit.